kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
United States (Mental Omega)
Information comes from this wiki page. The United States, while the first faction to be defeated, is the inmistakable bearer of freedom and democracy from the original Red Alert 2. Built upon laser weapons and rapid unit deployment, they are a subfaction of the Allied Nations in Mental Omega, a mod for Command & Conquer: Yuri’s Revenge. History Second Great War During the Second Great War, the United States stayed out of the conflict for most of the war, only providing material aid to the Europeans, but ultimately decided to intervene on the side of the Allied Nations once the Soviets demonstrated their careless use of nuclear weapons against the Allies. When the Soviet Union lost, it was dissolved and the Americans occupied Russia, dismantling much of their arsenal (including nuclear weapons, nerve gases and the airforce) and occupying the country for several years to come, as well as placing a puppet leader, Alexander Romanov, in an attempt to avoid further destabilisation. Third Great War Nonetheless, once the occupation ended, the Russians launched a surprise attack on the United States, whom they blamed for their defeat in the Second War, with the help of their new Latin Confederation allies. This invasion triggered the Third Great War and changed the United States forever: Due to the unexplained destruction of Peacekeeper Missile Silo, the both east and west coasts were attacked by the Soviet Union, even New York was occupied by the Russians immediately at the beginning of the war. Although the United States had carried out several counterattacks at this time, including the capture of the Soviet Psychic Beacon, although they had not been able to successfully resolve the technology. However, their president, Michael Dugan, was assassinated by Latin Confederation during this time. Just as the Americans discovered and destroyed the Soviet Union's new Psychic Amplifier in Chicago, a MIDAS launched and destroyed all the Allies there, while the Soviet Union also protected the Psychic Beacon in the central city of St. Louis from Americans attack and launched it, which controlled most Americans throughout the country. The Chicago nuclear explosion and the activation Psychic Beacon in St. Louis greatly dampened the morale of the United States, forcing them to leave the country to seek European Alliance's assistance. They also sent the Atlantic fleet to Europe and sent the main forces to the UK (some went to southern France). When the Soviet Union began to focus on the European battlefield, the US combat team headed by Tanya also successfully destroyed Russia's mining facility in Sakhalin Island to prevent Russia from continuing to produce more MIDAS. As the US military in Africa was attacked by a terrorist organization called Scorpion Cell before, the Americans had to continue chasing them during this time. As a result, they lost at one of the outposts in North Africa, and the troops from US continent had to send two teams to recover the outpost, and destroy the Soviets there. Although the African American army subsequently seized an unidentified facility of the terrorist organization, it was quickly taken back and destroyed. Mental Omega War During this state, the entirety of the United States was under Soviet control, but remnants of the US military continued their desperate struggle in spite the death of the President. However, as Yuri reemerges from the shadows with his Epsilon Army, this became yet another crisis to handle. The United States, originally occupied by the Soviet Union, was renamed "Soviet States of America", suffered a second occupation by Epsilon, but the US Rebels in some areas still survived. Some of them tried to capture Yuri's second Psychic Amplifier in Chicago (the irony is that they built the base just at the location where old amplifier was), although not successful. The US troops who wandered to Europe, like their European allies and a small number of Pacific Front allies, hid in the UK for two years until Yuri established a Psychic Amplifier in Rome. Since then, the United States had carried out two consecutive operations in the Mediterranean region, keeping secrets about the Paradox Project and saved scientists, positioned and attacked an inactive Psychic Amplifier in Morocco, at this time their Mercury Network Uplink was also back online. However, just as the Americans annihilated the Scorpion Cell forces there, they received news of a severe attack on the London fortress, which forced them to follow the other Allies with the Paradox Engine in the Atlantic. After the attack on Tenerife, the expedition began a short break and provided Chronoshift capabilities to the American rebels that captured PsiCorps' Psychic Beacon in the eastern city of Boston to help them destroy a new type of weapon found there, but this mission was again Failed. In the later stages of the war, an American force in San Juan was rescued by Pacific Front and participated in the elimination of South America's second nuclear threat, while the Americans in the Paradox Engine expedition joined the task of collecting resources. When all the Allies began to attack the Antarctic, the United States formed a key part of the Allies.Category:Mental Omega Category:Factions